


Fanvid--You Don't See Me

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [2]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid featuring Camille and Dai Shi/Jarrod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--You Don't See Me

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Set to "You Don't See Me," by Josie and the Pussycats from the movie. Camille loves Dai Shi and desperately wants him to realize that they should be together.
> 
> For more Daishille, please visit my fanlisting:  
> http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
